


Idris

by Huniebunnie



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Love, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh Friendship, M/M, Male Wendy Testaburger | Wendyl Testaburger, Multi, My First South Park Fic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Past Relationship(s), style endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huniebunnie/pseuds/Huniebunnie
Summary: A South Park witch AU with complicated love triangles and even more complicated spells.Cartman is a pathetic evil loser.Butters is a homewrecker.Kenny and Stan love the same boy.Kyle has a rough life and tough decisions to make for himself.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendyl Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Red/Wendy Testaburger, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I tried to write, let me know what you think in the comments?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle’s introduction and information about the academy and realm they live in.

A long time ago…

Wait. You really thought that’s how my story started? No. I’m seventeen. Not some wrinkly old witch. Anyways, Hi I’m Kyle Brofloviski, and I attend Idris Academy.

It’s currently our senior year here. Oh yeah. ‘Our’, being my best friend Stanley Marsh, my boyfriend Kenneth McCormick, and of course, Hex, their band.

Hex is a super popular band of four boys. The reason they’re so popular is because the lead singer, Kenny, is a siren. When he sings, his selective audience falls into a trance, feeling whatever he wants them to.

I’m dating the lead singer and bestfriends with the bass player. There's also Token and Craig but I’m sure they hate my guts. But I won’t let that stop me from missing a single practice or concert. 

Back to my story. Though, I guess things really started in about 7th grade and I’ll have to come back to that in a little bit. Damn. I really need to get organised with my story telling. 

Idris is the academy of magic. It’s hidden in its own pocket dimension to protect us from threats and harm. Witches of all bloodlines come here to learn about their specific type of magic. The teachers are strict but they’re the best witches in our world. 

We have dorms too. We aren’t really allowed in the human world but most of us weren’t even born there so we don’t have a major problem with it. Don’t get me wrong. I’ve been to the human world a few times. It’s not as convenient as Aenala. Aenala is the name of our realm. We have everything humans have but magical and just better.

Our schedules are pretty weird. I mean they’re designed for our practice, but I don’t really have any classes with my close friends. I’m a lunar witch so I’m almost entirely nocturnal. None of my other close friends are Lunar witches. It’s my dad’s fault though. I have to follow my bloodline so it was either Lunar studies or Hearthcraft. I don’t wanna be a house-spouse like me mom.

My dream is to live in Preonamond city and have my own little apartment in the city of night. I wanna work at the DCC and help paint the night sky for the next night. Humans don’t know this, but their day and night is hand painted by groups of witches. I think I would just about die if I got a job there after Idris. 

Kenny wants to keep pursuing magical music and make a lot of money to pay off family debt and make sure Karen is set for life. She’s human because she’s only his half sister so she could never come to Aenala. She would die the second she arrived. It’s the law. 

Stan really wants to be a vet. It sounds boring but it’s really not. The types of animals in Aenala are dangerous. Demon hounds, Phoenixes, Faeries, Enfields, Wyverns, Ki-rins, Kitsunes and Perytons. They may be beautiful but they’re hard to tame and a lot can go wrong. Stan doesn’t care. He just wants to help them.

I think he could do it. He doesn’t really see himself staying in Hex past the academy. Not everyone wants to be a big rockstar and never have a private life. To be honest, I don’t wanna be in magazines either but if Kenny makes it big then just by being his boyfriend, I’ll be famous. I just want a quiet life but I’m willing to give that up for the boy I love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartman tries to start crap, Kyle doesn’t care anymore, Miss Garrison sucks, Stan’s kinda a sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is crap but I'm learning to write with this story, hopefully it'll get better.

It was about two weeks into the school year and I was on my way to Lunar Lecture. I have to walk with Tweek and Craig because they’re the only people I know. Even if we aren’t really friends. 

‘’What’s up fags?’’

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. He hasn’t come up with new insults in ten years. He keeps saying the same bullshit and they don’t even bother us past the fact he says it everyday. 

“Hello Cartman.” I mutter and hold my books closer to my chest. 

‘’What are you cock suckers doing out here?’’ Cartman asked.

Craig sneered and Tweek made an autistic noise.

‘’You know what we’re doing Cartman. We go to this class at the same time every night.”

“Yeah ‘cause you’re totally gay.”

‘’Shut up fatass, you’re gayer than we are. Now leave us alone or I'll tell my dad you’re violating your restraining order and you’re gonna—’’ I was cut off by Craig.

‘’Look. As much as I want to see Cartman get arrested, we’re already late.’’

‘’Uh yeah, Kyle. Craig is right. Let’s just get out of here!’’ Tweek was most definitely scared. I sighed and pushed past Cartman, toward our class.

Of course. That fatboy was out to get us in trouble with Miss. Garrison. It’s not like I’m already on her bad side for my ‘snide remarks’. I couldn’t help myself. She was some fat, old bitch who only ever talked about her hatred for all men, lesbians, and her brother, Mr. Garrison, for being a fag.

I got two weeks detention for being late and talking back. But for the academy, you can only serve detentions on weekends so it’s gonna be months of sitting in detention. Seeing as students have round the clock classes, and we have dorms. Lucky for me, my dad is the school’s lawyer.

Unfortunately for Mrs. Garrison, my “little friends” and I can't get in trouble with the school. The academy would lose the best Lawyer in the business. They would be royally screwed from the amount of lawsuits the school gets. 

That doesn't stop my mother from kicking my Jew-ass all the way to the mortal realm when she hears about my detention. Jesus, she is like a Banshee. Be lucky you don’t know her. 

I take my seat in the front by the door. I don’t talk through class. I only finish my work for the rest of my classes because this one doesn’t have much work. I couldn’t wait to go home and get some sleep. It was almost sunrise too. It was pretty to study but it wasn’t what I wanted to paint. 

I shared my dorm with Stan because my mom requested it. The second she learned Kenny and I were together I saw him less and less. Don't get me wrong, I love Stan but I wish I shared a dorm with Kenny. I mean, Kenny is my boyfriend and he makes me happy. 

Stan snores and cries over Wendy who is also Wendyl. When Stan came out as gay, he dated Wendyl for a bit, only to realize they where seeing Red. He was crushed and didn't go to classes for a month. When he finally did go to classes again he’d learned Bebe dumped Clyde for Wendy and all three were in some fucked up relationship. Polyamory is very frowned upon here and they’ll probably be banished to the human world.

Kenny still jokes with me and asks if I want to enter a three-way relationship with Butters. The poor kid is lonely and obsessed with Kenny. I think it started when Kenny kept calling him ‘Bunny’ after the mortal girl from Canada wouldn't pick up his calls anymore. He sends so many hearts to Kenny, only to receive yellow ones in return. I’m not the least bit worried Butters could ever take Kenny from me. You see, I both love and trust Kenny more than the four realms. He couldn't hurt me, or anyone for that matter. 

The bell rings and I bolt before Garrison can say another word. It's four in the morning by the time I get home. I unlock the door to my dorm to find Stan asleep in my bed. I didn't find it that big of an issue until I found that his bed is full of our laundry. 

I was both agitated and grateful he had taken the time to wash my clothes as well as his. I decided that I wouldn't ruin his effort and shoved him over by the wall and went to bed beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little confession leaves Kyle unsure with his current relationship and Kenny feeling threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m updating this because of my girlfriend believed in me when I first started writing this and this is what jump-started our friendship that turned into the most amazing relationship I’ll ever have. 
> 
> (Also sorry it’s been so long, read my new Style story; Florescence because it’s also fantasy stuff)

I woke up to steady breathing and a sweet peach scent. It was familiar and calming, I noticed someone’s legs entangled in my own, along with heavy arms wrapped around my pale, slender waist. Someone’s head was under a pillow next to me and that's when I realised I wasn't wearing a shirt. My head was both too hazy and blurry for me to have a filter. 

“What the fuck happened to my shirt?” 

I think I shouted that but I was too tired to care. Said person made a grumbling noise under the pillow, as I tried to wiggle away. The movement shook me awake and my head cleared. I turned to look at the clock that read six twenty-nine PM. 

When I felt the grip the person had on my waist tighten, I whipped my head to find a set of deep ocean blue eyes staring right into my hazel ones. They were too dark to be Kenny’s, it was Stan. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. 

“Good morning Jackass.” 

“Well, happy Saturday to you too Ky.” I gave him the best ‘Shut the fuck up Stan’ glare I could muster up for how exhausted I was. 

“And for your information you took your shirt off at about four in the morning and yelled, ‘Stan it's hotter than Satian’s asshole in here!’ and fell back down.” I sat there speechless because I thought it was a dream. 

“What did you drink?'' He chuckled in his deep morning voice from when he first wakes up. I punch him in the arm and scowl.

“Nothing asshole. I don't drink.” He loosened his grip on my waist. I took the chance to grab my pillow and start hitting him with it. 

“You know damn well I don't party like you or Kenny or fucking Fatass.” I stopped to catch my breath after about twenty minutes and that's when he picked me up and held me until I went limp and put my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall. 

We stayed like that until my alarm went off at seven. 

Stan asked if I was hungry and we got dressed in our uniforms and went downstairs to the cafeteria, where we found Kenny and sure enough, Butters. I gave Kenny a small cheek kiss and went to grab pot roast and wait with Stan for his daily cheeseburger and fries. 

When we got back to the table Kenny was at, Butters had disappeared. I took my seat next to him. Stan sat to my left until he realised he forgot his soda and went back to grab it.

“Thank god Cartman isn't up till midnight.” I muttered in between my forkfuls of my version of breakfast.

Kenny put his hand on my thigh, “Is he bothering you again?”. 

It surprised me so much that I choked on my meal. Stan freaked out when he came back because he didn't know what to do and he thought I was dying. 

Magic doesn't work on me. Kenny thinks he found out first when he couldn't cheer me up with his siren song when Ike died. But technically it was Stan who tried to heal me when I fell off Dragon Rock and broke my arm in seventh grade. I remember him and Kenny fought over who would carry my books or book bag or lunch. Some would find that charming, I found it annoying and offensive because I wasn't some fragile girl.

Turns out that's basically what I am now. Fragile. I'm not allowed to play any sports and I wasn't allowed to play outside or make potions because ’they could explode’.

After Stan and Kenny found out I couldn’t do much, they stopped playing outside and stuck with me like glue. The only person who treated me the same was Cartman. I’m acually really grateful for that fatass sometimes. He still punches me and picks fights with me like he used to. Despite the restraining order I have against him.

Even if I beat his ass, Stan or Kenny will come after him later and do worse, it doesn’t stop him. A for effort, I guess?

After dinner we walked back to our dorm in silence. Every time we exchanged glances, Stan looked at me like I kicked Sparky after I told him why I choked. Sparky was his familiar. A Hellhound of sorts.

We sat on our own beds across from each other and stared at each other for awhile.

”Why do you let him touch you like that Kyle?” 

Ouch. Kyle? 

He doesn't call me Kyle when it's just us or family. 

I froze. He’s angry about this? He shouldn't get to feel angry. I shouldn’t care that he’s angry but it hurts. I feel like I did something wrong now. Because I let my boyfriend of years put his hands on me? Was it really that big of a deal? It only surprised me. That’s the only reason I choked. 

Did he hate the PDA? Is it because of his breakup? Did he resent my relationship? Oh god, he probably was mad at me for something else. Was it the comment I made about his diet choices? I was only kidding. Fuck. He probably hates me now. 

I think I started crying because Stan was up from his bed and sitting next to me in seconds, “Shit Ky. Please don't cry. I can't be the one to make you sad. I’m so sorry.” 

I hugged him, “Please don’t hate me.”

“I don’t hate you. Do you really think I hate you?”

“You called me Kyle. You never call me that.”

There was a pause before Stan spoke, “I didn’t even realise I called you that. I’m sorry.”

“So you’re not mad?” I whispered on his shoulder.

He pulled away to face me, “Not at you. I’ve never been mad at you.” 

Our faces were super close. I could feel his breath on my nose until I felt his lips against mine. I think I kissed back. I don’t know what the hell I’m doing. His tongue slipped passed my lips and I pushed him away. 

“Stan.”

“Ky.”

“Why did you do that?”

“‘Cause I wanted to.”

“I’m with Kenny.”

“I know.”

“So why’d you do that?”

“I just said it.” He laughed a little, “Are you surprised that someone wants to kiss you?”

“Well yes. My best friend just kissed me.”

“It’s not that weird when you like someone.”

“But I have a boyfriend. You know that.”

“Look, I know that. And I respect that— well kinda. My point is that I love you, Ky. And I can respect your boundaries and personal space more than Kenny can.”

I sat there in awe. He can’t be serious. He can’t really be fucking serious. 

Stan leaned forward and kissed me again, “Please give me a chance? I’ll prove to you I’m worth it. I’ll live in a small apartment in Preonamond with you and work my six to five job and support your career at the DCC. I know you wanna have a tiny life. I can give that to you.”

I bit my bottom lip and sniffled, “I know you can. But Kenny is what I want.”

I stood up and left our dorm. Left him alone to deal with rejection. I know it was shitty to leave but I needed to go to Kenny and let him know what happened. I tell him almost everything and keeping this from him would be bad.

Kenny opened the door sporting soft blue underwear and a black tee shirt. I forgot it’s the middle of the night and he has day classes.

“Kyle? Baby were you crying?” 

Kenny’s taller than me. Tall but Stan is taller. I pulled him down to my 5’6 height and kissed him. It didn't feel the same. Not as much love as with Stan. This is bad. 

He picked me up and shut the door with his foot. He sat in his gaming chair with me in his lap. 

“Kyle, what happened? Who made you cry? Tell me so I can fix this for you, Babe.” 

“Stan kissed me.” I whispered into his shoulder. I don’t know why I’m here anymore. Was it even worth it to stay?

I sat up and Kenny planted little kisses on my freckles, he calls them a Galaxy. I used to love that but now I’m unsure. I’m unsure of everything now.

After fifteen minutes or so of this I started to smile, which made Kenny grin. He became serious for a second, “Μαλακό τραγούδι των αστεριών.”

Before I knew it, we were surrounded by stars and swirls of pink, purple and blue dust. Kenny made us a galaxy. I started to cry, good tears only though. I managed to say: “I love you so much” in between all the blubbering. Even if I’m unsure of it now.

“Oh Kyle, I’d travel the whole universe to find you, I would be lost without you!” Kenny said with the biggest grin. 

I love his smile. It makes my chest feel warm. I lean down and plant a small kiss on his nose and take a moment to thoughtfully notice the details of his early summer morning, sky blue eyes. 

“I pity the alternate universe me who doesn't get to know what it's like to kiss you. Or alternate universe you that might be kissing the alternate universe Cartman!” I squeaked at the thought and Kenny laughed. Just like that, our universe was gone. 

We spent our Saturday night in Kenny’s chair, playing video games and cuddling on Kenny’s twin bed. I was laying on Kenny’s bed while he wrote down some lyrics for a new song. One of the windows of the room is open, letting a soft breeze enter, keeping the room cool enough to stay under the covers. It was nice. I almost forgot about Stan. Fuck. What am I doing here when my best friend is out there?

“I have to go.” 

Kenny looked at me in mild confusion, I started to ramble about a project I had for my ancient literature class but it was only an excuse. Kenny kissed me goodbye at the door and watched until I was out of sight. 

By the time I got back to my dorm it was six in the morning and I was dead tired. I found that my clothes were folded and put in my dresser, which made me feel worse when Stan wasn't home. I decided that I’d quickly clean up our desks and make Stan’s bed to return the favor. 

It was now close to eight and Stan still wasn't home. Breakfast had long ended by now and I decided to start on my project. I thought I’d present something along the lines of 'Indiana Jones’ to make it more appealing to my classmates. After forever, or about three hours, of working, I was about finished and proud to know I was going to get an A on this.

I turned to look at the clock on Stan’s bedside table, “Eleven-thirteen am, Great.” 

I thought it was best to take a quick shower and rinse the bad part of the day off. I pulled on some vibrant green boxers and one of Stan’s band Tee-shirts because he’s like 6’3 and I'm like 5’9 and I wanted to wear a long tee-shirt. 

Dont fucking juge me, I’m stressed and I’ve done this my whole damn life. And I just miss my best friend. 

I slip on some knee-high socks before climbing into Stan’s bed. I wanted him to wake me up when he finally showed up. He made me cry and now he wasn't even home to be here when I needed him. I ended up texting Tweek before I passed out. 

In Stan's bed. It’s bad that I feel better in here than I do in Kenny’s. This is gonna be a giant mess, isn’t it?

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to a too familiar beeping sound. Fuck. 

Sure enough when my eyes opened, they got hit with a harsh fluorescent light. When they finally adjusted, I saw my usual room at Minerva Hospital. Someone was holding my hand.

I expected my mom to be the one crying and death gripping my poor hand but it was none other than Stan. He was hyperventilating and looking at me. I could see his eyes were red and puffy, he had looked like he’d been crying for awhile now. I guess I almost died again. Dammit this must be so hard on everyone. They have to rely on human medicine to save me. 

Before I could ask Stan what happened, my mother came bursting in. Following her were two nurses and a doctor. 

“Kyle, Bubbeleh. I was so worried you weren’t gonna make it!” 

Stan didn't let go of my hand. If anything, he held it tighter after hearing my mother say such things. I couldn’t blame him. He’s told me how helpless he’s felt when I’m here. 

“You passed out unconscious when Stanley found you in your dorm.” She screeched.

“You were found by Stan, unconscious in your dorm.” I corrected. 

She glared at me and Stan inched closer like he was ready to protect me with a spell. My heart was racing when I realised Stan was here holding my hand and not Kenny. My mother never tells Kenny when I'm here. I think she hopes she doesnt have to see him or think about him. I got angry. The heart rate monitor started to beep loud and fast and the doctor hurried over to me and looked between me and the monitor. He couldn't hide his expression and he quickly asked my mother to join him in the hall to ‘give me space’.

I took it as a chance to quickly get information from Stan. 

“What was it this time?” I asked, sounding not that interested. Stan seemed to be at a loss for words from my nonchalant attitude.

“Um Well. I- I got home late and I found you in my bed. You were freezing so I covered you up with my jacket and took a shower but when I got out— your lips looked blue so Ky. I didn't know what to do— I called your mom. She said you could die and I think if you died— and I wasn't there you wouldn't be in this place if I was home.” 

I stared at him blankly for a minute and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

A small smile formed on Stan's face and his murkey, gray eyes turned back to their beautiful blue that I'm pretty sure I'd drown in if I looked into them a moment longer. 

I quickly asked, “Where's Kenny?’”

His eyes went dark and he let go of my hand, gently. Like I was going to break at any moment. I felt sick to think he was treating me like this. Like I was less than a friend to him. It was ridiculously insulting.

”Kenny can’t make it.” 

I get I'm not dying but to hear your boyfriend be too busy to see you in the goddamn hospital still fucking hurts. My mom didn’t tell Kenny I was here but I know Stan did. He always does.

“Oh.” I try not to sound too disappointed. I’m lucky Stan’s even here after yesterday. “Thank you for being here with me Stan. I couldn't deal with my mom alone.” I found myself reaching for Stan’s hand again. He took mine in his as quickly as he realized what I was doing.

He wouldn’t leave my side my whole hospital stay. It was kinda peaceful when my mom constantly helicopter parenting me. We watched videos on Stan’s phone and cuddled in my hospital bed while the doctors nursed me back to health. I must admit it was nice to have a break from classes and just hang out with my best friend again. 

I left the Hospital a few days later wearing Stan’s hoodie. It didn’t look anything special but it was to us. It had Marsh printed across the back above my old basketball number from fourth grade, five. It makes me feel a little bit special to know he did it on for me. When I couldn’t play sports anymore, he got all his numbers switched to mine so we could both pretend I was playing by his side. I absolutely love that he did that for me.

Although, I would never admit it. I’m too proud.

No one mentioned Kenny to me. Even when I asked for my cell phone, I was told to ‘hush down’. 

I didn’t like the secrecy. I had a gut feeling that they knew something I didn’t. That they knew something disturbing. You should see the way they’ve been walking on eggshells around me since I got admitted into the Emergency Care.

~

When we got back to the dorm, my mother chastised me for the mess Stan and I call home. To clarify, this is Stan’s mess and my books. He's not accustomed to the idea of organization. I've learned to just deal. 

I politely kicked my mother out and went straight for my bed. It felt good to be home. It felt good to sleep next to my best friend and feel safe. 

I woke up to a buzzing that I assumed was my cell. Stan must've plugged it in for me. The first thing to show up was a text from Cartman that read:

‘Hey buttfuckers. Party in the woods. Bring food and skanks to fuck. It's at the old Tree House we made for ‘Truth or Dare’. Be there or I’ll curse your fagy asses. And Jew! You owe me 20 bucks! And dont lie and say you don't have it. Your daddy makes bank and you have your Jew coin shit. I swear to God if you Jew out on me.’

That was at eight on saturday night. I disregarded that and called Kenny. 

No answer. 

I called again, still nothing. I grabbed my coat and headed toward his dorm.

I wasn't surprised when Bebe opened the door. She's Kenny’s roommate. Though she’s almost never home. I asked if I could go to Kenny’s room and check up on him. She told me he hasn’t been home but I was more than welcome to stay and wait for his return so I stayed. She made tea and we chatted about current gossip and ‘This and That’ for a couple hours. 

Only when it was eight-thirty and there was still no sign of Kenny, so I went home to get ready for my Lunar courses. 

The dorm was dark but smelled of fresh ramen so I knew Stan was in. What I wasn't expecting was him sobbing over his desk. I rushed over to him and gave him an awkward sideways hug. Although I think he didnt hear me get in because he jumped a little and seemed to liquify in my embrace. That apparently didn't stop him from quickly picking me up and holding me like he would a girl. I make no effort to stop him. 

The guy was crying. I don't deal with crying well and I try to give people whatever they want to make them stop. Then he kissed my hair. 

Ok. It’s not weird for us to be extra affectionate but after his weird confession and rejection, I was a bit more than surprised he was still acting himself.

“Stanley, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t do it. I can’t keep this from you. I’m sorry Ky.”

“What happened?”

He didn’t answer and continued to whisper apology after apology in my hair. I didn’t know what happened but I know it must be bad if he was too worked up about it to tell me.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” I whisper softly and kiss his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and vivid but more will be explained in the next few chapters so hang tight for that...


End file.
